Love and robots
by Halowarlord3
Summary: Okay, hear me the fudge out. This is something that mostly was for me, but I wasn't going to keep this beauty locked away. This is supposed to be what I, a silly American, call LBX. And is it a good show. But please, I beg you to check this story out. It's one of my classics. One last thing. Based on the Engrish show only
1. Chapter 1

Robots and Love

Author's note: I know this story will probably crash and burn, but I really want to write this, so I decided to take my time on this. If you are here, you are either a random person or someone who has read my recent entries. I really wanted to do this, so enjoy probably my best. Hopefully best.

Chapter 1: The Wedding

"Van, hurry up!" Amy said from downstairs. I was upstairs combing my hair. My name is Mitch. "What?" A muffled but fairly familiar voice said behind a closed door. "Amy needs you to hurry up man!" I poked my head out from the bathroom. I put on my crisp white button-up shirt. I swiftly buttoned them. "Van, you are taking forever man!" Kaz says, walking up the stairs. "Hold on a minute, I'll be right out." Van told us both. The two of us (Kaz and I) practically ran down the stairs. "Is he coming yet?" Amy asked. Kaz shook his head. "He'll be out any second now." I flopped onto the couch next to Amy. Kaz sat on the fireplace hearth. Kaz had on a blue button-up not much more different from mine. I mean, we weren't the youngest kids on the block, but we didn't need to really dress up _that_ much. I guess Kaz always looks nice, but decided to button up that shirt and keep the tie orderly. Amy was probably the best looking of us all. She had a beautiful pink dress (duh) that sparkled when it caught the light just right. I could discern the tiniest bit of makeup. Rather unlike Amy, but it was just a touch. I bet if I asked Van or Kaz, they probably couldn't see it. Well, they knew Amy for a ton longer than me so I guess it's a little likely. Finally I heard a door open. Kaz heard it too, but wasn't as quiet as me. "Van, Justin is about to get over here, what took you so long?" Van walked down the staircase wearing, literally, a tux. It took all my self- control not to laugh right here and now. "Things make sense now" Amy says with a small smile on her face. "Van, where on earth did you get tuxedo?" Kaz asked, more confused than amused. "Justin found out that I needed something to wear so lent me this." Van explained. I heard a knock on the door. Van got down the stairs and opened it. It was Justin. "If you speak of them, they will come." I joke. Getting at least a smile out of all of them. I heard some very quiet giggling. I doubt anybody else heard it, so I suspect it was Amy. Justin just had a confused look on his face. He was a bit more expressive with us lately. We all got up and followed Justin out the door. He had a van waiting for us. "Hey man, it's your cousin!" I said jokingly. "Where?" Van said. Then it dawned on him. "Oh, very funny." He said sarcastically. I just smirked. "Just who is getting wed today?" Justin asks us as we step in the back. "Bryon and Sonia." I tell him. Sonia is Van's cousin. She is getting married to Bryon, from Brooklyn. "Ah." He says. He looked nice too. He had a trench coat (Don't question it!) and brown cargo pants. We were buckled in and the van was moving. I took out a Battle Box. Anybody wanna fight on the way?" we all agreed on a 2 on 2. Because Kaz was next to me, he was my partner. They got exact replicas of their old LBX. Their powerful ones where in storage. Achilles got rebuilt as close as possible. Kunoichi was made again, and so was Hunter. Ballista was my LBX. He has a shovel for a weapon and golden armor. I had a better one, Ballista X. Ballista has a yellow pistol as well. "Kaz, you cover me." I dashed right towards Kunoichi. At the last moment I jumped, surprising Amy. I dodged Achilles and his spear by mere centimeters. I responded by swinging my shovel. He blocked it. Achilles and I where now locked in a fight that he had the advantage in. I noticed Kunoichi and maneuvered about 65 degrees to the right dodging Achilles spear barely, and Kunoichi and Achilles collided, giving Kaz, now in his post a clear shot at Achilles, He missed and both got up. Fortunately, wanting to make up for the lost shot, kept Achilles busy, I sighed in relief, I only had to deal with Kunoichi. She turned tail and ran. But she wasn't running away from me, she was running towards Kaz! "Kaz, I'll take care of Achilles." That's when he noticed Kunoichi running for him. He started shooting with little success. I was once again squared off with Achilles. I noticed Kunoichi moving again, but she was moving to an irrelevant part of the map. I had to concentrate. "Watch your flank!" Kaz told me. I turned Ballista to the left and took on Achilles and Kunoichi. Hunter grabbed a jagged looking piece of metal, He shot it and it turned into an energy knife. I knew what it was now. Reinforced metal. He ran in and activated Stinger Salvo, so I leapt out of the way. Kunoichi was not in good condition. Despite Van's best efforts, Achilles didn't have the time to maneuver to her and block the attack with his shield. But said shield did prevent most of the damage to Achilles. I took this as my chance and attacked Kunoichi, or at least tried to. Achilles kept me back, but now had to deal with two ways of damage. Kunoichi tried to help but was interrupted with shots by Hunter. "Special Attack Routine, Ballistic Ballista!" I exclaim, catching Van off guard. Ballista rocketed forward and hit Achilles and _hard_. He was barely standing. One more strike, and he was done for. The now weakened Kunoichi fled for the alleys (This was taking place in a city Battle Box) I was after her and so was Hunter. He got atop the skyscraper and shot down. Kunoichi was stuck, Me on one side, laser bullets on the other. She fought me, but after a few strikes and well-placed shots, she went down as well. Finally, after congratulations and the likes, we finally arrived to the wedding. It was 5 o clock, so people just started arriving. We found seats in comfortable chairs and waited for 5:30. Then the wedding actually started. After the actual ceremonies, where I DID NOT cry, we sat down for dinner. It was about 6:30, but it dark was actually already starting to fall. They even had LBX waiters. Who would have thought? They looked a little like ants carrying a crumb when they carried the main dish plates. It was followed by a tournament of LBX fighting. That was something was ready for. It was 16 players. After the primary rounds, I had to face off against Bryon. I noticed Amy was against Kaz. Van face off against a teenager named Joey (What's his robot, a dude with a flaming sword? PM me if you got the joke.) Then I noticed one kid named Miles versus Justin. Justin had the new underpowered Emperor made like the first one with better CPU. Bryon was a tough opponent, with a Bulldoze with a Beam Blaster. After dodging a few shots, which is no easy task, I try to talk. "Nice weaponry." I say. "Heh, have trouble keepin' up bud?" he mocks. I was not the slightest bit happy about this. I jump ridiculously high as soon as the blaster hits the spot I used to be in. I sail up and land close. I dodge another beam blast by bending back all Matrix-style and put a few laser shots into his Bulldoze's head, stunning the bot as I rush in. Like a spear, I pull the shovel back and hit his Bulldoze in the chest. Having won, I said "How about you tell me where got that Beam Blaster?" "I won the lottery for LBX parts." He says backing down the stage. I look at the other matches. Amy and Kaz are still at it, although Kaz just unleashed his special. Van lost his match to Joey but Justin won his match. The final battle was a free for all. After an extensive battle, Amy beat Kaz. The final battle started. Right away, Joey used his Special Attack Routine, and charged right for Kunoichi. I dashed over there, I blocked the attack with Ballista. I then dashed for him using my own Special. He was sent flying. The Emperor went up and slammed him to the ground. He then dashed for Amy used Ballista to launch herself to the level of Emperor. They fought in the air until Kunoichi kicked him away. I went after him, and kinda got beat down in three attacks. "And I thought we were friends." I joke. He shows the tiniest smile and responds, "Sorry Mitch." He turns his attention back the battlefield. And Kunoichi was right on top of him. He dodged by millimeters and milliseconds. Justin had the perfect chance to take out Kunoichi, and did, ending the tournament.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's note: Hey! Sorry to end the last chapter like I did but I need to think out this concept. I also apologize for any grammar issues. This is my version of a speed-run fanfiction. Let's get into it shall we?

After Justin wins the tournament, they announce dances. " _Oh Jeez"._ I think. Most of the time I sit back and watch but what the heck, it's not like too many people will remember. In about 5 minutes, Kaz already had a partner. Van had one soon enough as well. For a while it was actually a decent mix of songs. I noticed Amy all alone. Okay, I don't know why I am telling you this, but I may or may not have feelings for her. So after a mental debate, I decided to ask her to dance. I figured that it would be only the right thing to do. "Hey, Amy?" I asked. I was behind her, so she had to turn around. "Oh, hi!" she said rather surprised. "So, you wanna dance?" I ask, trying to keep my cool on the outside while trying to bottle up the nervousness inside. "Sure!" she said cheerfully. After about 10 minutes of dancing to a few lighthearted songs next to Amy, the nervousness melted away. Van and Kaz's partners had to go do something to keep this story on track (Watch it!) After that there was a break. When it was announced the next songs where slow dances, I had a mental war I my head. The same side that made me ask Amy in the first. After a cursory glance to locate the guys, all of which were busy, before I walked back up to Amy. But at this point, I knew what I wanted. "Hey, Amy. I don't suppose you want to quit now?" I say. "No way!" she says. Great, now my mind was really made up. Kaz was laughing about something. I noticed Justin was back with them on the south wall. It took all my willpower to keep rolling. The music started, and it was one of the most familiar songs to me. It wasn't popular by any means. I knew it because I created it myself. It was the Pixel Waltz. The three idiots where laughing their heads off. May I remind you, this is extremely unlikely in Justin's case. "Are you okay?" Amy said, genuinely concerned. I blinked, snapping back to reality. "Yeah, I'm all good." I managed to smile. The slow dance ended. "I need to rest. Will you keep going for me? I need to talk to Kaz real quick. Right then, because storyline, the two girls from earlier show up and start talking to Amy. I returned to the guys. "Nice dance Mitch! Enjoy it much?" Kaz said. "Just shut up. At least I had the courage to ask a girl to slow dance." I retort. That shut them up pretty well. Eventually, we decided to leave. We pulled Amy away. She looked a little pestered by the girls at this point. We got her away from them and left. Amy and trailed a bit behind the others. When she tripped and they noticed, I said, "you guys go ahead, I'll take care of her." They didn't object, for whatever reason. She pulled up the dress to just above her knees, to about where her skirts are usually at. "How bad is it?" she asks. She couldn't see because her eyes were closed. (Pain, duh.) "Would be lying if I said it looked good." I said. "I do always have some supplies for medical stuff on me. I had some gauze on me. The cut was pretty rough. Might as well have clawed her. Yes there was blood. I was able to use a tiny pad of gauze to clean it up. "Okay, this will burn for a couple seconds. You still good with this?" I ask while putting the ointment on the gauze. "Yeah, I guess." She said. "Sorry." I say. I then wrap it around the knee. (That was where the injury took place.) She made a sort of a hiss, but instead of blowing air out, it was in. She breathed deeply. "Good idea. That will help almost as much as your sleep tonight." After about a minute, I ask if she can stand. I mean, hurt knee, hurt balance. She makes it up and then makes a wrong move. I caught her in my arms. With a grunt, I lifted her upright. After that, she snapped out of her dazed-like state. "Thanks." She said with a smile. That cute smile. I just can never get over it. She no longer needed support, and we continued our walk to the van. We were crossing the street when a black car came right around the corner. It had no intention of stopping. It wasn't like it couldn't see us, the headlights where on. The last thing I remember was pushing Amy out of the way of the car. Then, just pain. I hit the asphalt and the car went right over my body. My vision was incredibly fuzzy. A bunch of sounds were around me. I couldn't tell what they were saying. All but one. There was one. "Don't die! Not now! Not ever! Then I couldn't te….." Then, silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I just needed to do something that felt, dramatic. This next chapter is told mostly from Mitch, but Amy will talk every once in a while. .

On the subject of Amy, I her personality is hard for me. To me, she seems to be extremely mixed. I mean come on, cute but tough. Useful yet helpless, girly while being a tomboy! This may be male stereotyping, but I seriously can't figure her out. But as the amazing Luke Skywalker said, "let's cut the chatter and get to the point here." Let's go. And by point I mean chapter.

 _Six weeks after collision_

I sit in the waiting room. Last night, Kaz called. Mitch was awake and alive. A wreck to be sure, oh no. (She still hates the word wreck, and you exactly why) Okay, relax. I was waiting for me to be called in. When the doctor showed up, I asked without hesitation, "When can I see him?" "Please do relax. One at a time. You, the emo one, you go first." He said, pointing to Justin. He went on in. It took forever.

Mitch's POV

I saw Justin walk into the room. "How are you, Mitch? I mean, it's been a mess without you." He told me. "Really? I really appreciate you Justin. But I need you to tell me something." I said. He seemed surprised by this. "What do you need to know?" he asked me, rather carefully. "Before I blacked out, I heard somebody say something, it said not to die." I questioned. "Are you sure you want to know?" Justin said. I almost second guessed myself. "Yes." I said, preparing. "It was Amy." He said. I felt my heart rate start to quicken. "You must know what she said." I said, trying to hear what I wanted to hear. "Unfortunately, no. Wanting to know what your crush said? You can't stop your heart from quickening." He pointed towards the life monitor. I started to panic. "Chill, I won't tell anybody. But it will be entertaining to see what happens here." He said with a devilish smile. Then, Doctor Issac Matthews walked in. "Can we start going now?" he asked Justin. "Yes." He said.

I rested for a moment, waiting for the next person to show up. In a matter of seconds, the door already opened. I heard it close and turned towards it. It was Amy. For a moment, neither of us said anything. But I did notice the tears welling up in her eyes. She started to cry. "Amy, could you please come here?" I ask politely. She nods and comes over. I grab the box of tissues by my hospital bed. I pull one out. "Here." I said, offering it. She put it to full use. "Now, don't you feel better already?" she nodded, still not able to speak. "Can I get a hug?" she asks finally. I pretended to think about it. "Okay, okay, I'll give you a hug." I joke. We embrace, and I feel that feeling again. The feeling I could run around the world just for her. My insides melt but I try to keep structure to my body. After the moment faded, I decided to question her. "So, when I was hit, I was half dead, but I could hear one specific voice. I remember Justin telling me that it was you. It was about not dying. I could hear it loud and clear, while the others are jumbled." I ask. "Yes, that was me. You didn't happen to hear the whole thing, did you?" she said. Nothing past that you wanted to tell me something. You never got to tell me though. Can you please tell me what you said?" Amy opened her mouth to speak but we were interrupted by the doc. "Are you two done yet?" he asked impatiently. "Just calm down and wait." I say. He left the room, closing the door behind him. "I, well, I don't feel like this is the place to tell you. Can you please just wait until you are discharged? I want to tell you and only you." She said, adding even more mystery. Something in her voice told me that I probably can't convince her otherwise. I sigh in resignation. "Okay, I've been told I'm going to be discharged tomorrow. Can I meet you at my place?" I ask her, really curious. "Sure."!' She says, secretive mood entirely lifted.


End file.
